


Debates and Kisses

by TheShadow1515



Series: Adventures with a Chiss [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Art appreciation, Biting, F/M, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he's very fluffy in this, thrawn thinks you're a work of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadow1515/pseuds/TheShadow1515
Summary: (sequel to "Negotiations and Romance")A few days after your encounter with Thrawn in the gardens, you decide that it's time for him to leave. As much as he intrigued you and as much as your feelings developed for him, you knew it was best for your people to let him go. But he isn't as willing. Just as the Grand Admiral is about to leave, he meets you in your chambers and shares a new proposal, along with some other... activities.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/You
Series: Adventures with a Chiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734136
Kudos: 54





	Debates and Kisses

It had been a couple days since that night in the gardens. Longer than you would have thought, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to send the Grand Admiral away. The General and Leader were suspicious of your reasoning for letting the alien stay, but said nothing, there was nothing they could do, anyway. Your say was much higher than theirs, and they understood that, you understood that, he understood that. 

You couldn’t be sure if Thrawn actually liked you or if it was just another way to get you to join the Empire. He was difficult to read, and as much as you hated to admit it, that made him all the more interesting. His glowing red eyes that gazed at your body every time he saw you, the blue skin that radiated a warmth you hadn’t felt in a long time, and the words that came from his mouth, they filled you with a curiosity that was long since forgotten. You didn’t know what to do. Did you have him stay just a little longer so you could figure him out? Or did you let him go before things got out of hand?

You sighed as you sat at your desk, there were dark bags under your eyes that even the layers of makeup could barely cover up. The General and Leader were also growing tired of Thrawn’s insistent debates. This was the day. You would tell him today that he had to leave. There was nothing more for him or the Empire here. 

The footman opened the door revealing the man, the Chiss. Yes, you had done your fair share of research into the man, just as he did of you. It made your conversations all the more intriguing, your banter back and forth. Thrawn sauntered into the room, his back still straight as could be as he sat down, ready for some more debate, not what you were about to say.

“My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you, as always.” His voice was smooth, and a sound that seeped into your dreams at night, whispering in your ear…

You shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time for that. “Grand Admiral,” You hesitated, your advisors looked at you expectantly, Thrawn gave no indication of whether or not he knew. “Come, walk with me.”

You stood up and walked out the door, Thrawn close behind you. His boots clicked loudly against the marble floors while your slippered feet treaded lightly, making almost no sound. The sun was already high in the sky, slowly descending across the heavens, that day started later than usual due to some other meetings you had to attend to. 

You brought Thrawn to the gardens. You hadn’t been there in a while, having avoided them at all costs since whenever you went there at dusk, he was there as well. The cool breeze felt nice against your skin and you let out a content sigh as the smells from the flowers drifted through the wind. The Chiss behind you was quiet, you could sense his stiffness. It was funny, this alien held so much self control and yet being in a garden with you made him lose it. Not many would notice the way you did, but you had practiced for a long time to see the social cues a person made, and Thrawn made more than he realized.

You sat down at the bench, patting the empty spot beside you for him to take. You heard the deep exhalation that was drawn from the Grand Admiral as he sat down next to you, his body heat a sharp contrast to the coldness of his demeanor.

“I am sure you know why I brought you here.” You spoke coolly, calmly.

“My Lady, if this has to do with that night, I must apologise--”

You held up a hand, stopping him mid sentence, an action not many could do with Thrawn. “That is not the reason. I…” Your voice trembles slightly. “I enjoyed that night. As I have enjoyed our many conversations during these past few days.” You saw the look of realization pass through those red eyes, a few creases in his forehead formed at the thought. “However, I must decline your offer of joining the Empire. My people are proud, and we do not need the aide you are willing to provide. We have strived alone for many years, and your Empire will not change that fact. We do not need you, just as you do not need us,” You turned to face the Chiss, confidence, your training to be ruler, was making its way into your heart, covering the feelings that developed, hiding them from reality. “Just as I… do not need you,” You stood abruptly, your guard seeing and quickly rushing to your side. “I ask you to leave Tiella by the morrow. If you are still here, I will have to use force. Though I trust that that will not be necessary.”

Thrawn stood as well, the frown disappeared and was replaced by his normal stoic countenance. “It will not, my Lady,” He gave you one last farewell. “Though I am disappointed, I will respect your wish. Goodbye.”

His posture still perfect, the Chiss stiffly walked out of the gardens, and your confidence left you as you practically fell onto the bench. Your guard moved to catch you, but you waved him off. That shouldn’t have been so hard. You shouldn’t feel so broken now that he was truly gone. He was not one of your own, he was against everything your people strived to maintain. And yet, the moment Thrawn left your garden, he left with a piece of your very being. 

The sun had fully set, nighttime shrouding the world in darkness for a few hours, and you were still trying to fall asleep. His voice still made its way into your mind, into your dreams. His eyes still startled you awake every time you finally let sleep take you. And just as you were about to finally let the darkness consume, your handmaid knocked quietly on your door. 

You slowly sat up, “What is it?”

“My Lady, there is a man at the door,” Her voice was soft, a slight tremble in it. “I believe it is the Grand Admiral.”

That made you wake up. You stood up and slipped on a pair of light slippers. You padded over to the door and dismissed the maid, she nodded her head, probably grateful for not having to be in the room with the Chiss. You took in a deep breath and looked outside, the sun was just beginning to rise. The bastard, it technically wasn’t the morning and the sun was rising, so he didn’t have to leave yet, and he could still see you. 

You opened the door and lo and behold, Thrawn stood there, his white uniform still pristine and flawless -- did he ever take that thing off? You smiled weakly, “You’re cutting it quite close, aren’t you, Thrawn?”

“I have a proposal,” You raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, wanting him to continue. However, he hesitated, his gaze drifting down to your bare shoulders and arms. The nightgown you wore had thin straps that hung loosely on your shoulders, its neckline dipped lower than most of your dress, and it ended right above your knees. The skin that was shown with the gown was much more than your regular dresses, your tattoos being more prominent due to that. Thrawn’s blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as they travelled across your bare skin, drinking in the art that covered it before landing on your face again. “I apologise, my Lady. I am not used to seeing you without your makeup.”

You chuckled. “That is quite alright, sir, I have not been seen without my makeup for a long while… it’s nice,” You bowed your head, suddenly bashful. “Please, come in, let us sit.”

You guided Thrawn to a small table just outside your bed chambers, he sat across from you, his hands clasped firmly on the table in front of him. “I must say, my Lady, the paint that usually adorns your face hardly shows the true art beneath,” Your face burned, this was exactly the reason you tried to send him away, so why did you invite him into your room? That was the exact opposite of what you wanted. 

“Your way with words continues to astound me, Thrawn.”

A small smirk made its way to his face, a welcome change to the usual stone cold expression that ruled the Chiss. “I am merely stating the truth,” You smiled back at him, thankful that the darkness hid your blush. “But that is not why I am here, though I wish it was. I understand that you will not join the Empire, and I respect your wish, however, I have another idea. You are right when you say that Tiella does not need the Empire, but there are resources here that the Empire does need. So, instead of joining the Empire completely, why don’t we become allies?”

“I thought the Empire didn’t have allies, just conquered worlds.” You retorted.

“That is true, to an extent. We usually do not have allies, but Tiella is a… special case. Your army could rival ours, your people have lived in neutrality for years, which is very different from most other planets. I have spoken to Grand Moff Tarkin and we have come to an agreement, Tiella and the Empire can become allies, you will give us a discounted trade system and if we ever require your aide in battle, you will send however many troops you deem necessary,” Confidence oozed out of the Grand Admiral, and you had to admit, his plan was logical. 

You mulled over his proposal, the sun rising more over the land, light flooding into your room. You stood up because of this, walking over to the window. “And what does Tiella gain from all this?”

Thrawn got up from his chair, “The same as we would get; discounted prices and troops whenever you require them. In fact, the Grand Moff believes that a star destroyer may be able to guard Tiella at all times.”

“And which star destroyer would it be?” You turned to face the Grand Admiral, remembering during your research that Thrawn himself commanded a destroyer named Chimaera. “I suspect it has already been chosen, no?” 

“You suspect correctly, my Lady,” The Chiss leaned closer to you, his face a mere breath away from your own. “My own ship has been chosen, along with me to be a liaison between you and your new ally.”

Memories from that first night came crashing down upon you, you pulling away just as he moved closer. Though you shoved those aside, that would not happen again tonight. “You seem very sure of yourself, Grand Admiral.” Your voice was quiet.

Thrawn’s smirk widened, it was a strange yet beautiful sight. “I am, my Lady.”

Your eyes stayed open, staring into the depths of red that were his own. The Chiss moved in further, his lips ghosted across your own, the smell of mint and coffee permeating through you yet again. You sighed, this was not going as planned, though, you weren’t sure if that was a bad thing. His hands slowly made their way to your waist, squeezing the skin there as yours travelled up his arms until they wound around his neck and you finally closed the gap between you. 

A soft moan escaped you but was muffled by his lips. His tongue entered your mouth, deepening the kiss, his arms wrapping around your back and pulling you closer. Thrawn turned you around and pressed your back against the wall, your legs lifting up to wrap around his waist. His thin yet surprisingly soft lips travelled down your jaw onto your neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. Your fingers gripped his blue-black hair as yet another moan emanated from you. His deft tongue lapped at the sweat that was beginning to form on your skin due to his strangely high body heat. 

The Chiss brought his hands to your thighs, pulling you even closer to him, your mound resting on the hardening bulge in his pants. You panted heavily, your hands frantically working to get his white jacket off. Once you did, your palms roamed his broad shoulders and toned chest. He was so warm, it was a miracle he didn’t get heatstroke in that uniform. You grabbed Thrawn’s face in your hands, making him look at you, a fresh wave of fear washed over you.

“Do you really want this?”

One thin eyebrow raised. 

You sighed, “I mean, are you doing this for your duty… or for me?” Your tone was quiet, filled with fear that he would say it was just for the Empire, he was just doing this to gain your favor.

“My Lady,” He kissed your cheek. “I have never met a woman such as you,” Your other cheek. “Even if I wasn’t with the Empire,” Your forehead. “I would still have fallen for you.” He hungrily pressed his lips to your mouth once again, a sort of savage lust taking over. But you knew. You knew that the Grand Admiral of the Seventh Fleet had fallen for you, and you for him.

You smiled into the kiss, your legs wrapped tighter around him as he lifted you off the wall and carried you to your bed, setting you down gently before crawling on top of you. Thrawn pulled your nightgown up over your head, you would have shivered from the coldness of the room, but the heat that radiated from the Chiss was more than enough to keep the cold away. His long fingers brushed over your tattoos, admiring the artistry in them. Your body was like a canvas, telling a story he was sure to commit to memory. 

“You are quite breathtaking, my Lady.”

You smiled up at him, though his eyes were trained on the paintings that littered your skin. They weren’t colorful or extremely detailed, just outlines of shapes that held a specific meaning to whoever wore them. “Do you want to know what they mean?” Thrawn’s eyes shot up, his curiosity peaked. “They tell a story of my life. The beginning,” You pointed to a myriad of swirls around your womb. “This is done a few days after you’re born. Then there’s the choosing,” You grabbed his fingers and traced them across the sharp lines and dots that ran from shoulder to shoulder across your back. “This was done when I got chosen to be part of the Learner’s, a group of children instructed on how to be ruler. Here’s the election,” You moved his hands to hover over the outline of your people’s flag on your left breast, just above your heart. “It’s done over the heart to show your commitment to your people.” You gasped as the Chiss lowered his head to drag his tongue over the tattoos, savoring them, hearing their story. “There-- There would be more, but I… I’m still young--” Your breath hitched in your throat, his fingers running over your panties before removing them and touching your soft folds.

“They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful,” He gently pressed a finger in, your back arching. “A true work of art.” 

He added another finger, his thumb swirling around your clit as his fingers began pumping in and out. Your entire body felt like it was on fire. From his heat and your arousal, the combination of the two quickly becoming overwhelming and pleasurable at the same time. His appendages moved faster, bringing you closer and closer until you came undone on his hand, a sinful moan ripping out of you.

Thrawn looked into your eyes as you climaxed, a look of fascination mixed with lust and love in his red ones. It was a strange combination, and yet he was a strange man. The Chiss stood up and rid himself of his pants and boots, your eyes were immediately drawn to the very large and very blue member in between his long, muscled legs. You braced yourself as he situated himself in between your thighs, one hand gripped your hip while the other rested beside your head, as to keep himself from crushing you. 

“Are you ready, my Lady?”

You nodded your head, your teeth clenching so you didn’t release any pained cries that would deter the man above you from entering completely. His tip pushed against your folds, slowly penetrating you and stretching you beyond what you thought you were capable of. Once he fully sheathed himself in your cunt, he hissed in a sort of animalistic way, though the sound only added to your arousal. You bucked your hips into Thrawn causing him to bared his teeth at you, showing the savage lust he held for you, but he still answered your wish and began moving, starting slow before ultimately slamming into you over and over, ripping moan after moan out of your now hoarse throat. Thankfully, your room was on the top floors, and the walls in your palace were thick enough to keep the loud noises you were making inside your chambers, for only you to hear. 

Thrawn’s fingers found your sensitive clit yet again and began rubbing it with as much ferocity as he was rutting into you, chasing your climax. And it worked. You screamed with such pleasure it was hard for the Chiss to keep going. In fact, his thrusts turned harder, faster, sloppier, and you soon felt a warm stickiness coat your inner walls, the feeling of being so full almost bringing another orgasm out of you. 

He put both hands beside your head, his breathing heavy, sweat dripped from his face onto yours. Thrawn rolled over to your side and pulled you close, the afterglow of your lovemaking putting a wide smile on your face as you rested your head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He stroked your hair, soothing you, calming you before he spoke.

“I do believe that you are the first human I have ever fallen in love with, my Lady.”

You chuckled. “(Y/n).”

He turned his head, eyebrows drawn in, “What?”

“My name,” You kissed his lips. “My name is (Y/n). And I do believe that you are the first person I have ever fallen so completely in love with, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of Ruler!Reader and Thrawn, I didn't think it needed anymore. In fact, I wasn't going to end it with smut... but Thrawn does something to me lmao. I have been writing so much more now that I've found this blue alien, and I don't know why. So, be sure to stick around for some more "Adventures with a Chiss"! I'm sure I will write some more. Probably some fluffy stuff, maybe some dark stuff, who knows (if you have any ideas, please! let me know!). This red eyed devil will be the death of me...
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I hope the smut wasn't terrible! Thank you for reading, lovelies! Comments and kudos are more than welcome!
> 
> (ps. thank you for all the hits and kudos on the other parts of this series! it truly means a lot.)


End file.
